


Close to Home

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [15]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passion can be a comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Home

"I swear, it's like I've traded one reckless dunderhead for another."

Zenjirou huffs, rolling his eyes and pretending Akari's words aren't actually a big deal because really they aren't. Akari sounds more fond than she does exasperated and that counts as a step in the right direction.

Not that it makes the antiseptic sting any less.

He winces as the as the wet cotton touches his cheek. She affixes a bandage, ignoring the small whines like someone would a puppy they're in the middle of bathing. He takes a different angle. "I can't just be expected to lose at times like this! Surely you're aware-"

Akari bops him on the nose with her roll of adhesives. "I'm aware you need better people to fight that don't just go straight for the fists when their sword doesn't work. You're not a vigilante, Zenjirou."

Zenjirou's eyebrow quirks at the idea. "Do you think I can't do it?"

Akari tries not to laugh. "Yes."

"That's rude, Akari-kun." She's probably right though. Too much roof jumping, not enough actual success.

"Look in a mirror."

They smile. Zenjirou rubs at a bandage with a sigh. Akari slaps his fingers away.

"No."

" _Akari-kun._ " He makes a face at her.

Akari rolls her eyes. "Let them heal or I'll throw all of your kendo equipment in the river."

He pretends to glare, eyes almost popping out of his head. "You wouldn't dare."

Akari throws her red ponytail from over her shoulder and a mischievous grin lights her features. "Of course I will. In fact-"

"Don't you-" It's too late, she's already snatched his bokken and armor bag and is running out of his apartment, laughing enough to worry his dad. Zenjirou can only gape in surprise before he jumps off of his bed.

"You get back here!"

She laughs from down the block and he realizes that years of chasing after Taiki have probably made her a better runner than anyone in track and field.

Still, even if it's a joke, he's not gonna lose!

He manages to get to a short-cut in time to grab her just before she reaches the river. Of course, by then Akari has already dropped the equipment, but they're both laughing too hard to notice.

"Cheat," she accuses through wheezes of air.

"All's fair in love and war," he counters.

Akari grins. "Which are we?"

"Does it matter?"

Akari relaxes a little. "Guess not. By the way," Her grin widens. "when are you going to let go?"

The realization hits him and he lets go, scrambling back. "I-S-Sorry!"

Akari looks too amused, even with all the staring passerby. He glares at her. "Akari-kun."

"I didn't say anything," she says, raising her hands in defense.

"You were thinking something, I know you were!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was cute. Or at least it was cute to write. Dunno if people ship them but I liked it so I think it works out.
> 
> Challenges: Jigsaw Puzzle (Xros Wars) prompt 18, pairing diversity boot camp prompt - embrace, 28 days of love day 4, and diversity writing challenge (Digimon) A75.


End file.
